Dean
General Description Dean is a sleek black tom with a notched ear and green eyes. History Shortly after he reached his eighth moon, Dean left the comforts of home for the mountains. He had heard stories about them from Jaguar, and armed with his adventurous spirit, he set off for the forest, searching for anyone who knew a thing or two about them. It didn't take long for Dean to stumble upon Griffin Hill, where he met one of Hougan's deserting soldiers, who told him to head north of the river in the Clan's territory. He didn't realize the risk he was taking when he made it, but still got away unscathed as he trespassed in Clan territory. He followed the winding waters up to the mountains, and attempted to climb to the peak. The first several times he was forced to go back, whether it was bad weather, an injury, or coming across hostile mountain cats (who had the oddest accents he had ever heard.) Eventually, he did succeed, though it took him six months to do it. Dean was disappointed to find that, upon standing on the summit, that the mountains stretched on and on as far as the eye could see. As much as he thirsted to keep exploring, he wanted to check in and see how his mother and father were doing. He was sure that his siblings had dispersed as well, but on the off chance they hadn't, he hoped to reel them into his plan to cross the mountains. Upon returning, Sand told him of Jaguar's death, much to Dean's horror. He spent a little while moping around Griffin Hill, but finally ventured off in search of the southern Twolegplace, where it was rumored all sorts of powerful bosses held a firm grip on the place. It only took Dean a week's time to know the city wasn't for him, though he did enjoy the strange company he met there; he never took their caution seriously, and was always throwing himself into risky situations. Leaving Twolegplace, Dean stopped briefly to visit Sand a second time, met her newest litter, and took off west, where he ran into the Neighborhood. It was considerably smaller than the southern Twolegplace, and every cat was quite a bit more friendly and lax, but it didn't take him long to grow bored of the cozy lifestyle that fellow loners had. He had a small fling with a pretty little thing named Makie, but her kittypet owners moved, and he lost her. Dean decided he'd had enough of the Neighborhood -- considered it a waste of six months -- so he moved on, arriving back at Griffin Hill to stop by and greet his mother. He didn't stick around, and quickly headed back to the mountains, which he hiked up with relative ease after having failed so many times before. He made friends with a couple of mountain cats and decided it was time he learned the hunting tactics. He spent a few months in the mountains, before finally venturing back down again, arriving just in time to meet Foxtrot. His younger brother's rabid excitement and quick idolization of him embarrassed and pleased Dean, so he helped Sand raise Foxtrot and his sister to the age of seven moons before leaving yet again for the mountains. He returned to his friends and stayed with them a while longer, before tragically, an avalanche wiped the majority of them out on a hunting trip. Dean parted ways with the last two survivors and made his way back down the mountain, heading for Griffin Hill. It took him a while to walk the long distance, but he finally arrived at his destination. He met Mackerel and Twister while they were in a spot of trouble in Griffin Hill, and helped them out. Family Tree Immediate family Mother: : Sand: (Living) Father: : Unknown: (Status unknown) Half-brothers: : Foxtrot: (Living) : Sunheart: (Living) : Smoky: (Living) : Shadow: (Living) : Flickerpaw: (Deceased, verified member of the Dark Forest) : Yellowpaw: (Deceased, verified member of the Dark Forest) Half-sisters: : Glade: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) : Rosa: (Living) : Wolfstar: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Trivia *Dean was raised to believe his father was Jaguar, and that his littermates, Foxtrot, and Blaise were his direct family. *Supposedly, his black pelt was inherited by a relative on Sand's side. *Dean's real father remains unknown, most likely one of many rogues and loners traveling past or through Griffin Hill. *He is oblivious to his half-brother Foxtrot's 'issues'. : Blaise: (Status unknown) Category:Griffin Hill Category:Shadesaurus Category:Rogue